Last Chance
by Ezria.Lovers.Forever
Summary: This is what I want to happen in 3x13 with Aria and Ezra. Will Ezra be able to save Aria even if he isn't on the train? If so, how does he? This will be a two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Last Chance**

**I don't own anything**

****Important AN at the bottom.****

**Aria's POV**

It was Halloween night; the night of the ghost train ride. Ezra was supposed to be my date tonight and we were going to go as Daisy and Gatsby from _The Great Gatsby_. However when I was at the apartment earlier in the day Ezra told me he couldn't attend the train ride with me due to a mandatory meeting he needed to be present for tonight. As much as I didn't want to go alone, I had put a smile on my face and got ready at his apartment while acting as if nothing was wrong. I asked Hanna pick me up so we could go together once I found out about Ezra not being able to go with me. We planned to be each other's dates because Spencer was going with Toby, and Emily was going with Paige. We all met up at 9:30 so we could talk a while before boarding the train at 10. I managed to convince my parent's to let me spend the night at Ezra's apartment for the night since the train party doesn't finish until around 1:30 in the morning or so. Ezra said even though he couldn't accompany me tonight he wanted to pick me up to make sure I get home safely since it will be so late in the night. Lately we have found ourselves referring to the apartment as my home, rather than my actual house with my parents.

The first couple of hours were a lot of fun. Everyone was talking and dancing; just having an amazing time together. However when Caleb showed up to surprise Hanna I became lonely. All three of the girls had offered for me to hang out with them and their dates but I didn't want to be the third wheel or interrupt their private time with their loved ones. I had made myself a fruity drink earlier in the ride that I had been enjoying but as time seems to drag on I wanted something just a tad bit stronger. After adding a splash of vodka to my already alcoholic drink, I turn to make my way back to my seat when I accidentally bump into someone. I gasp in shock when I realize I spilled my drink all over the chest of this person. I look up to see who it was I hit into and noticeably gasp in embarrassment. Standing in front of me is no other than Adam Lambert.

"Oh my god. I am so so sorry! I am such a klutz. I really didn't mean to, Mr…. uh." I drift off not really knowing how to address a famous singer.

"Hi. I'm Adam Lambert, you can call me Adam." He chuckles at my nervousness.

"Adam, right. I am so sorry about my drink, is there anything I can do to help with that?" I gesture to the now forming stain on his shirt.

"Other than telling me what your name is?" He smiles flirtatiously at me.

"Aria, Aria Montgomery." I shake his hand that he held out for me.

"Aria. Wow, a beautiful name for a very beautiful girl. I saw you up front for those first couple songs I sang. Are you going to come back for my next set?" He smiles again at me, his gaze causing me to blush.

"Uh, yeah I just needed to get some air. It was getting a bit cramped with everyone piled in that one train car." I try to remain calm during this whole conversation, but as time goes on I find myself much more relaxed then I had when I first bumped into him.

"Did you come here alone tonight?" He asks curiously.

"Technically. My best friends and I were all supposed to come together with our dates but my boyfriend couldn't make it last minute so I've been wondering around by myself." I admit and suddenly realize how pathetic that makes me sound. I bite my lip and look down for a minute.

"Well a pretty girl like you shouldn't be wondering aimlessly by herself. What do you say you come with me and we get to know each other some more before my next set in an hour?" He asks and offers his hand out for me to take.

"You do remember the part about I have a boyfriend, right?" I decline.

He laughed softly. "Yes I remember. I promise I'll act nothing less than a platonic gentleman. What do you say?"

I bite my lip and look down at his welcoming hand. "Okay." I nod my head and smile.

"How about I get you another drink on the way since I seemed to have ruined yours?" He jokes.

"That would be great, and I still am really sorry about spilling my drink all over you." I apologize yet again.

"It's really not a problem. Come on, lets go have some fun and get to know one another where it's not so loud."

Adam grasps my hand delicately but tight enough to lead me through the enormous crowd of people. He leads me over to the drink station and made me another drink. I thank him and take a delicious sip out of the fruity alcoholic beverage. About 10 minutes later, Adam leads me into his private train car that was specifically just for him to relax in when he wasn't performing. I take a seat on the soft couch in the corner and kick off my heels. Adam grabs himself a bottle of water from the mini fridge across the room before coming to take a seat next to me. The next hour was full of laughing and joking around. Adam is such a nice guy; you wouldn't even think he was famous from the way he's acted so far.

"I know we said we would keep this strictly platonic but there is something I have to admit. If you didn't have a boyfriend then I don't think I would fight this strong urge I have to kiss you right now." Adam admits.

"Well I do have a boyfriend, one that I am head over heels in love with that I would never cheat on so if I need to go to prevent that from happening, I will." I lean down over the couch to slip my heels on when he stops me.

"I didn't mean to upset you or make you uncomfortable. I'm not one of those guys who go after another man's girl; I promise. I have about 20 minutes before I need to go up front and start the next set, will you stay please?" He begs.

I bite my lip and weigh my options. I can stay here and continue having fun with him, but making sure he doesn't hit on me. Or I can get up and leave, thus returning to wonder around by myself and be bored. After thinking of my choices I decide to stay for a while.

"Okay, I'll stay." I agree and drop my heels back on the ground.

* * *

Before I know it I am on my way to the front car to join everyone else for Adam's next performance. Everyone was already waiting for him to begin up in the first car so it was nice that I didn't have to push through people all the way from the back of the train to the front. Suddenly a hand is held tightly against my mouth while an arm grips my body firmly. My whole body freezes in shock, but in a split second I felt this unknown person trying to move me so I begin to fight back as much as possible. However someone dressed in an all black outfit appears in front of me, slaps me forcefully across the face causing me to cry out in pain, then the unknown person grabs my legs to carry me off. The more I struggle against them, the more they tighten their hold on me and cause more pain to shoot through my body. They take me into a dark room where I hear another person walking around. I try and try to scream but the third person puts what feels like duck tape across my mouth. Next they drop me on the ground with a loud thud and tape my wrists together then throw the duck tape on the ground next to me. I can vaguely see them due to the very dim lighting in whatever room we're in. I look at them terrified of what will happen next, tears filled my eyes as I stare up at them.

"Stay here and stay quiet. I'll be back to deal with you later." One threatens before hitting me so hard in the face it causes me to drift out of consciousness after hearing a door slam shut once they leave the room.

**Okay I know Ezra wasn't in this chapter but I promise there is good Ezria next chapter! This will only be two chapters long so I hope you all enjoy it. **

**On a side note, I have a few things I need to tell you all. I have repeatedly had problems with people plagiarizing my ideas, my dialog, and a few months ago even my entire story 'Rebellious'. Frankly I'm getting tired of it and pissed off. Nothing is official yet but at the moment I am thinking of just finishing 'Forever Loved' then quitting fanfiction. No matter what I decide to do, I promise to finish FL because it wouldn't be fair to all my dedicated readers to stop mid story and I want to do the story justice with all the ideas I have for it. I want to thank everyone on Twitter who has told me how much my stories mean to them and don't want me to quit; your kind words are what keep me writing for you all. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanted to add this because I forgot to put it on the first chapter's AN. I know Adam Lambert is gay but for the sake of this story because of how I wanted to write it we are going to pretend he is straight. But those reviews did make me laugh! Hope you guys like the final chapter!**

**I don't own anything **

**Spencer's POV**

Before we knew it several hours had gone by and it was finally time to exit the train. It was hard to stick together because of all the people piling out of the cars but thankfully we managed to find each other and our dates after everyone started to clear out at the ending destination. I was surprised to see Aria wasn't there though. She had drifted off somewhere after Adam Lambert's first performance but never returned for the final performance. I hadn't thought much of it at the time. I just figured she got stuck farther in the back because she's so tiny it's hard for her to push past people. I smile when Toby comes up behind me to wrap his arms around my waist. Toby tries to nuzzle his head in my neck but I push him away when I see Hanna, Caleb, Emily and Paige heading our way.

"Hey guys, have you seen Aria?" Emily asks.

"No, I was just thinking about how she drifted off earlier. Do you think it's anything to worry about?" I ask concerned.

"I'm sure she went somewhere private to talk to Fitzy. She told me earlier she was texting him while he was on breaks for whatever meeting he was in because she had been missing him. She also said he was picking her up so I'm sure he saw her right when she got off the train and they went home. I doubt there is anything to worry about. Come on lets head home, it's nearly 2am and I am exhausted." Hanna says.

"I think I saw her walking off with Mr. Fitz earlier so there is nothing to worry about, babe." Toby says.

"Hey where is the train going?" Paige asks.

"They are probably taking it up front where we first got on so the next train can let everyone off. Come on, lets go home." Toby says and leads us all out to the parking lot in a hurry but I don't give it a second thought.

We all head out to our cars and head home for the night.

**Aria's POV**

My eyes slowly start to flutter open as I come back to consciousness. I go to push myself up when I remember my hands are restrained and my mouth is taped shut. I try to see if anyone else was in the room and was relieved to see I was alone. However panic rushed through my body when I focused out the window and realized what the cold liquid on my ankles was. Water. I struggle to jump up and look out the window to see the train had either tipped off the rails on a curve or else the tracks gave away and the train was now in the water. I spin around to see if there was anything at all that could help me. My eyes eventually land on a crow bar across the train car that I'm sure is used to pry open all the cargo in here. I pull the tape off of my mouth so I could breathe better before I hurry to grab the crow bar. Damn this thing is heavy! Even though water is already leaking through a couple of the windows I know as soon as I break out a window then water will rush in and I will quickly run out of oxygen. I take several deep breaths to try and calm myself down before doing this. This is going to go one of two ways. Either I manage to break out a window and swim to the top and live, or I screw this up and drown. I really wish Ezra came with me tonight, I would have been able to kiss him, be snuggled in his arms, anything. Instead I might die without having actually kissed him as in a really steamy kiss in over a week. I haven't snuggled up in his arms in nearly 5 days and now I am going to die without all of that. I always thought we would grow old together and have kids and grandkids. I guess life isn't always what we hope and make it out to be.

I take a deep breath and pray my swimming skills are up to par even though my wrists are bound together. Thoughts of Ezra flash through my eyes as I left up the crow bar as best as I can and start to hit the big glass window with it. After multiple hits to the glass it finally shatters and water bursts through the window. I throw the crow bar aside and try to take in as many breaths before having to swim out that window. I figured it would be best if I wait until the cab is mostly full of water before trying to swim out so I'm not trying to swim through the water gushing through the window. Within no time at all the train car was almost to my neck and past the height of the window so I take a deep breath, go under water, open my eyes then proceed to swim out of the window and into the open water. I keep my hands above my head and kick my feet as quickly as possible as I fight to get up to air. After what felt like an eternity I finally make it up to the top. I gasp as I try to fill my lungs with oxygen but struggle to stay afloat. I scream for help as much as I can while I bobble up and down in the water as I fight to keep the water out and the air in. In the distance I hear someone yell then a loud splash, I plea it's someone coming to save me. I try to keep yelling but finally my legs start to grow tired of the constant kicking to keep me up and I slowly start to sink down into the freezing cold water.

**Ezra's POV**

I was currently standing at the train platform trying to find Aria. She had texted me when she first boarded that she was on the first train and would meet me off to the side of the exit. However it's been over 30 minutes since I saw the first train leave and yet Aria is nowhere to be seen. Majority of the people from the second train had already left but I still can't seem to find her. I call Aria's cell phone numerous times but she hasn't answered a one of them. I keep hearing this noise in the distance but can't figure out what it was but it sounded oddly familiar? I stare out at the beautiful view of the water as I try to call Aria yet again for the billionth time. Before long I finally detect the noise to be a female screaming. My heart drops to the pit of my stomach when I recognize the voice screaming for help to be none other than Aria. I look all around until I finally spot her in the water fighting to stay above. Without any hesitation I run over to the edge and dive into the water after removing my shoes and coat. I swim as fast as I can through this freezing cold water. About 15 minutes later I finally reach my girlfriend just as she starts to go under. I reach out and pull her to me, to my surprise I find her arms bound together and her looking terrified I pull up her long dress so she can wrap her legs around me for support but her behind is still covered up. Her elbows lay on my shoulders and she buries her head in my neck while her body drastically shakes. I keep my left arm tight around her waist to hold her against me as I swim us back to shore. Thankfully I find a dock to take us to so we can rest for a few minutes from that long swim. I lift Aria up on the platform before pulling myself up to sit next to her then immediately move her to sit in my lap

"What happened, baby?" I ask while trying not to overwhelm her.

"Thank you for saving me, I wasn't going to last much longer." She whispers through her chattering teeth.

"Who did this to you?" I wonder aloud.

"Not tonight. Please, I'll explain it all in the morning but not tonight." Aria begs with her big beautiful green eyes.

"Okay, no more questions baby, I promise." I kiss her forehead and try to warm her up a bit.

"Thank you." Aria whispers faintly.

I pick her up in my arms bridal style and proceed to carry her up the long path that should lead us up to the original place we were supposed to meet up. I hurry to drape my coat over Aria's shoulders when I see her body trembling from being soaking wet head to toe. Aria smiles gratefully and I carry her out to my car hoping all the while that I have a pair of scissors or something in my car to cut off the tape from her forearms. When we finally arrive at my car I sit Aria down on her feet, grab my keys from the coat pocket and open the passenger door for her then lean over her lap to turn the car on in order to turn the heat on high to warm her up. After shuffling through my glove box and come up with nothing I remember something. I had planned on taking Aria to a picnic in the park yesterday but we had to cancel last minute and I forgot the basket in the trunk. I quickly walk to the back of my car, pop the trunk and pull out a blanket as well as a knife and return to Aria's side. I very carefully cut through the tape and pull it off her irritated arms before wrapping her up in the blanket. Just as I was about to move back and shut the door, Aria's hand slides around my neck and pulls me down into a deep kiss. She bites my bottom lip before withdrawing and smiling softly up at me.

"Thank you so much, baby." Aria whispers on my lips.

I kiss her gently one more time then shut her door before walking around to get into the driver's side. Aria moves in her seat to wrap her hands around my right arm and snuggle into my shoulder as I drive the long 40 minute drive back to the apartment.

**Aria's POV **

I am incredibly thankful that Ezra saved me tonight. I would probably be floating dead in that water right now if it hadn't been for him. I was very pleased when Ezra was okay with not discussing what happened tonight and didn't push the topic anymore the entire way home. I was currently curled up in Ezra's bed only wearing one of his t-shirts and a pair of lacy underwear that used to lie in my personal drawer in his dresser. When we pulled into the apartment parking lot Ezra carried me upstairs, refusing to let me walk even a step the entire way. We took a nice warm shower together to warm us both up before we got dressed and climbed in bed. Correction, I was in bed waiting for him to finish whatever he was doing in the bathroom. Finally he walks out and shuts off the lights then places his phone on the nightstand and climbs into bed, snuggling me close in his arms.

"Do I want to know what you were doing in there with your phone?" I ask in a playful tone.

"Oh you know, just talking to your mother and convincing her to let you spend all of tomorrow with me." He grins.

"Seriously? What is Ella even doing up this late?" I wonder.

"She texted me earlier making sure you got here safely because she had a weird feeling and wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Did you tell her what happened?" I ask nervously.

"No, I didn't. I figured whatever happened tonight you don't want your parents to know about it." He responds.

I let out a sigh in relieve. "Thank you so much, Ezra. I don't know how I would have explained this one to them"

"All that matters is I have you in my arms right now and you're safe. Why don't we get some sleep since it is so late?" Ezra wraps his arms tight around me to help warm me up.

"Sounds perfect babe. I love you." I kiss him goodnight.

"I love you, baby." Ezra replies before kissing me one last time.


End file.
